


And Countless Shadows

by pantomimicry



Series: James and Bruce [2]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Complete, M/M, Male Friendship, Minor Violence, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:57:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1410712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pantomimicry/pseuds/pantomimicry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quasi-sequel to 'A Perpetual Leap' with a sexual twist. For the sake of fair warning: One-shots. Ten vignettes that are meant to be slash. J. Gordon/Batman. Post-Dark Knight. Alternating point of views between the chapters. They have loose chronological and plot associations; feel free to read them in any order you choose; there is no need to read the previous story first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Their kiss is rough and sweet because it's done out of desperation, out of a terrible need to assure Jim of Batman's survival. Jim knows though; he believes instinctively. His body is inflexible but Batman presses along him, forcing them into a relentless embrace. Gordon jumps and has nowhere to go when a hand, ungloved and persistent, cards his hair cupping the nape of his neck. Lips touch his temple and Jim feels the hiss of incoherent words in his ear.

"Jesus."

Gordon can't breathe; his body hurts but against him is a man and unintentionally he has wounded Batman.


	2. Chapter 2

There's blood on Gordon's fingertips. He doesn't know whose, but he feels the sticky wetness smear across the armor under his hands. It's a problem for later when he's alone and not pressed against a brick wall, eyes closed and legs spread. Batman, in the press of flesh on armor is a faceless comfort who uses anything but words to speak with him. So, they don't speak at all.

Jim asks endless questions with his body. Batman readily answers the arch of Gordon's back, the cant of his hips, with roaming hands and lips against the hollow of his throat.


	3. Chapter 3

Batman doesn't know how Gordon explains the bruises that litter his body. They trail across the Gordon's neck and shoulders never fully healing from one day to the next. In their darkness, Batman can't know that his hands are too forceful and his need too intent. Batman knows that when he presses their bodies together Jim's eyes will fall shut, and his cheeks will flush. He learns everything about Gordon quickly because time is not on their side and each new encounter is keener, more ardently profound as he pulls Jim into his lurid world. Momentarily, they are safe together.


	4. Chapter 4

He's an old fashion knight guarding his ward as he sleeps. Yet, Gordon still has nightmares that rack his entire body. He still wakes up soaked in sweat. In his sleep Jim calls out to his son, to Barbara and increasingly Gordon calls for him- Batman. They are on opposite ends of the day; and, finally at dawn, when sleep is just beyond reach, they’re out of time. Something breaks between them. Jim watches him with pale, discerning eyes and he can't stand the forthrightness. Batman kisses Gordon, in unforgiving light and at an awkward angle, for the first time. 


	5. Chapter 5

He has killed a man, been held at gunpoint but he cannot reach ten feet across an empty fire escape and touch Batman. It's only for an instance that Batman allows him his shyness; with a sharp tug he is tumbling forward. The first caress of hands against thighs and cock is startling; he is paralyzed by a want that's always tempered with regret. He doesn't know the man behind the mask but they have saved each other. Batman is bated breath that can't be released but they move together without reservation into tightly coiled fist, in even tighter spaces.


	6. Chapter 6

He leaves bruises on Jim, black and large, because he is careless and too concerned with gratification and solace. He's amazed that Gordon accepts his wandering hands and sharp thrust. When he presses along Gordon's body he knows he is not gentle; the armour cuts into his skin pushing unrelentingly into Jim's naked body and his only means of apology is more fervent kisses, more frantic caresses. He can't look at Gordon. He doesn't want to see the terrible mixture of sorrow and bliss in those grey eyes. But Jim gives willingly, moving like a marionette at the lightest touch.


	7. Chapter 7

They are coiled together. Batman is made of taut lines and limpid expressions that mirror Gordon’s own quiet, harsh murmurs of 'fuck' and 'more, and please'. His movements are inelegant and Batman is nothing but gracious in their hurried sex. He sees blurs and swirls without his glasses but he feels skin, hot and real. The mask must remain because truly Gordon doesn't want to know. And, neither of them can afford for him to know. They have borrowed time. Occasionally, after they have passed Death at twilight and exchanged corruption for sleep, they have beguiling affection and impetuous passion.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Gordon doesn't want to see him but at six in the morning he isn't Batman, not when they're folded together with Gordon fisting his hair and spreading his thighs in the most obscene invitation.

He arches his body up into the warm mouth. A mouth he sees only within the black outline of the cowl, and never here, in his bedroom. His eyes are closed, shut tight against the dawn light that falls across them demandingly, reminding them that Batman has to give way to a man. This dark man, whose body is riddled with thin raised scars, is nameless.


	9. Chapter 9

Jim is sage next to Wayne. He’s waiting his turn to speak at a police benefit hosted by Wayne: the pretty figurehead. It’s a large stage and Wayne is standing entirely too close. When he leans over, _how can you stand these bureaucratic things, he asks_ , his mouth grazes Jim’s ear. Wayne’s breath is warm, his hand, suddenly, an intimate weight on Gordon’s back. In front of a thousand people Wayne’s full attention is on him. He whispers shamelessly to Jim. Gordon shifts, uncomfortable but amused by Wayne’s obliviousness, and his eluding flirtations that send heat skittering to his groin.


	10. Chapter 10

He presses Gordon into his desk standing between his knees. All of the heat and intensity dulled by the armor, but Jim feels everything. His grip is white knuckled on Batman's arms.

"Close your eyes," Batman says.

Gordon nods, his hips moving rhythmically. He pushes the cowl off burying his face in Jim's neck. He can breathe; he can taste Jim's cologne, sweet and faint. He rubs his cheek against Gordon's, pushes his hips forward and wraps his arms around Gordon's thighs dragging them together. Jim threads his fingers through Batman's hair. It is their last, best act of tenderness.


End file.
